The present invention relates to a collapsible easel of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,064,232, 2,744,712, 2,973,933 and 3,201,080. Commonly, such easels incorporate foldable telescopic leg members each having two or more cylindrical leg sections each formed of tubular metal. The upper end portions of the upper tubular leg sections are pivotally connected to a head member which provides for folding the telescopic leg members between generally parallel collapsed positions and outwardly inclined erected positions. The lower tubular leg sections usually telescoped within the upper tubular leg sections which carry threaded clamping fittings which provide for selecting the height of the easel.
Adjustable board support clamps are mounted on two of the upper leg sections, as shown in three of the above patents, and pivotal braces or flexible links are used for stabilizing the leg members in their extended and inclined or erected positions. With any such collapsible easel, it is desirable for the easel to have light weight but provide high support strength, especially when the easel is used to support heavy boards or paintings. It is also desirable for the easel to be economically constructed and be designed for fast assembly in addition to being user friendly, that is, be simple to set up and collapse.